Confession Game
by hanzabilah
Summary: Berawal dari permainan pengakuan untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan, Suga akhirnya terpaksa mengakui jika ia menyukai Jimin. Suga yang menyukai Jimin dari hati terdalamnya. Tetapi Jimin menyukai Jungkook lebih dari apapun. Apakah Jimin lama-lama akan bisa menyukai Suga seperti Suga menyukainya? . . . BL;BoyxBoy;shounen-ai;YoonMin;YoongixJimin [Yoongi seme Jimin uke]
1. Prologue

**Confession Game**

 **By: hanzabilah**

 **Disclaimer: terinspirasi dari gif nya YoonMin. Yoongi pernah bilang kalau dia suka Jimin tapi belum tentu Jimin juga suka dia. Dan pas Rookie King itu, lupa apa namanya yang buat pengakuan kesel di tempat tinggi sambil teriak2(?)**

 **WARNING: BL, TYPO EVERYWHERE, CERITA GAJELAS, maaf jika bosen dengan alur yang kemungkinan sama kaya' fanfic lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Saat itu BTS sedang perjalanan menuju ke acara _fanmeet_ di Daegu. Member BTS berada di dalam satu van yang sama. Bayangkan, mereka berada di dalam satu van yang sama ditambah dengan kegilaan mereka masing-masing. Van yang kecil itu pasti ramai dengan hiruk pikuk member BTS, terutama V, Jimin, dan JHope. Ketiga makhluk itu yang selalu membuat ramai.

Jin, Rapmon, dan Jungkook biasanya hanya tertawa sambil menyaut guyonan V, Jimin, dan JHope. Kecuali Suga. Suga jarang ikut membuat guyonan gila seperti itu. Suga biasanya hanya ikut tertawa kemudian diam. Dia hanya membalas guyonan mereka ketika mereka mengajaknya.

Suga hanya tertawa mendengar pembicaraan para member yang menurutnya aneh untuk dibicarakan. Kemudian, V mengubah pembicaraan aneh mereka.

"Hey, untuk menghilangkan kebosanan, apa kalian mau melakukan hal seperti menyatakan perasaan ke sesama member? Jadi kita harus saling jujur tentang perasaan kita!", kata V.

"Itu boleh juga. Jika ketahuan bohong, harus kena hukuman!", sahut Rapmon sang Leader.

Semua member setuju kecuali Suga. Suga bingung harus menyatakan ke siapa. Karena kalah suara, Suga terpaksa melakukannya. Kegiatan menyatakan perasaan ke sesama member pun dimulai.

Seokjin terpilih menjadi yang pertama melakukan. Seokjin sempat terdiam sejenak. Kemudian ia memulai membuka mulutnya. "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku ke Taehyung", kata Seokjin

"Aku?", V bertanya lalu diiyakan oleh Seokjin.

"Aku memendam ini begitu lama. Dulu, saat masih ada Hyosang saat masa kita trainee. Aku sangat dekat dengannya, mungkin karena kita seumuran. Kemudian, Hyosang memilih berhenti menjadi trainee BigHit dan debut dengan ToppDogg di kemudian hari", kata Jin.

"Aku sempat sedih karena kita tak bisa sering bersama lagi. Terkadang aku merasa seperti sendirian, tak ada yang bisa menghiburku. Kemudian sejak beberapa hari setelah kita debut. Kita jadi mulai dekat satu sama lain. Diantara kalian semua, Taehyung selalu berhasil menghiburku. Itu sebabnya aku bilang kalau member yang paling dekat denganku adalah Taehyung. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepadamu, V. Berkat kau aku tak merasa seperti itu lagi dan mulai terbuka dengan semua member. V, aku menyukaimu!", lanjut Seokjin kemudian membuat _love sign_ dan menujukannya kepada V.

V sedikit tersipu mendapat pernyataan suka dari Seokjin. Semua member menggoda Jin dan V agar cepat jadian saja. Tetapi, V hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lalu mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oke, ayo kita lakukan gunting batu kertas untuk menentukan siapa yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya" usul V.

Semuanya setuju lalu bersiap-siap melakukan gunting batu kertas. "KAWI BAWI BO!", seketika semua member heboh. Mereka melakukannya hingga terbentuk urutannya.

Jimin mendapat giliran kedua, kemudian V ketiga, Rapmon keempat, Jungkook kelima, JHope keenam dan Suga yang terakhir.

Jimin memulai pengakuannya. Jimin sedikit malu-malu untuk memulainya, kemudian V memukul pelan pundaknya untuk segera melakukannya. Jimin berdehem dan mulai bicara.

"Baiklah, aku ingin membuat pengakuan ke Jungkook", kata Jimin.

Semua langsung ber-woo ria. Sementara Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jadi, Jeon Jungkook!", teriak Jimin.

"Kau tau kan aku ini hyung mu? Aku dan kau berbeda 2 tahun! Tetapi, kenapa kau tak pernah menganggapku hyungmu?! Manajer hyungnim bilang, aku dan kau berbeda banyak centi. Jadi itu sebabnya kau tak menganggapku hyung mu. Aku kesal! Memangnya tinggi bisa menentukan hyung atau dongsaeng?!", kesal Jimin.

Semua member tertawa mendengar Jimin. Sementara Jungkook seperti berusaha mencerna apa yang dimaksud Jimin.

"Tapi, aku memaafkanmu, Jeon Jungkook. Kenapa aku memaafkanmu? Karena, sejak aku memutuskan untuk menjadi penyanyi, aku harus terpaksa meninggalkan keluargaku termasuk adik laki-laki kesayanganku. Ketika aku bersamamu, aku seperti merasa bersama dengan adikku. Kau selalu membuatku nyaman walau kau sedikit menyebalkan. Aku, menyukaimu Jeon Jungkook!,lanjut Jimin sambil memeluk Jungkook yang duduk di kursi di depannya.

Semua member berkicau melihat Jimin yang begitu genitnya memeluk Jungkook. Semua member, kecuali Suga. Suga hanya diam saja. Suga hanya menatap ke luar jendela. Dia merasa, kegiatan ini membuatnya kesal saja. Tapi walau dia kesal, Suga tetap tertawa ketika member lain mengucapkan guyonan yang lucu.

—

—

—

—

—

V, Rapmon, Jungkook, dan JHope, sudah selesai membuat pernyataan pengakuan . Sekarang tinggal Suga saja yang belum melakukannya.

Semua member menunggu Suga untuk mengatakan pengakuannya. Mereka sudah tak sabar mendengar sebuah pengakuan dari mulut _rapper_ kelahiran tahun '93 bernama asli Min Yoongi itu. Suga menghela nafasnya. Ia beberapa kali menolak untuk memberi tau. Tapi, Rapmon juga beberapa kali mengancamnya akan memberikan hukuman yang berat jika ia menolak. Jadi, terpaksa Suga melakukannya.

Suga dengan gaya khas nya, dengan sifat khas nya, mulai mengatakan pengakuannya. "Pengakuan ini untuk Park Jimin", kata Suga. Semua member diam mendengarkan Suga.

"Jika aku berada di sampingmu entah kenapa rasanya tenang sekali. Kau selalu membuatku bisa menemukan banyak inspirasi untuk menulis lirik rap. Aku menyukaimu Jimin. Tapi, belum tentu kau juga menyukaiku", ucap Suga lalu ditepuk tangani oleh semua member BTS.

Suga kembali melakukan aktivitasnya menatap keluar jendela. Jimin yang juga ada di belakangnya langsung memeluk Suga. "Aku juga menyukaimu hyung!", kata Jimin dengan nada imutnya.

Suga merasa risih. Dia berusaha menghindari pelukan Jimin. "Ah Jimin! Kau menakutkan!", kata Suga. Jimin tetap tak berhenti memeluk dan bersikap imut ke Suga. Suga pun terus berusaha menghentikan Jimin. Tapi di dalam hati Suga, sebenarnya dia suka melihat Jimin yang seperti itu.

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

—

 **TBC**

•

 **Thx for reading! Hope you like it! Mind to Review? Thx before~**


	2. Part 1: The Problem Started

**Confession Game**

 **by:hanzabilah**

 **Disclaimer: terinspirasi dari gif nya YoonMin. Yoongi pernah bilang kalau dia suka Jimin tapi belum tentu Jimin juga suka dia. Dan pas Rookie King itu, lupa apa namanya yang buat pengakuan kesel di tempat tinggi sambil teriak2(?)**

 **WARNING: BL, TYPO EVERYWHERE, CERITA GAJELAS, Yoongi Seme Jimin Uke, maaf jika bosen dengan alur cerita yang kemungkinan sama kaya' fanfic lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 1: The Problem Started**

Suga terus mengganti-ganti channel TV. Dia bosan karena tak ada yang menarik untuk di tonton. Suga mematikan TV dan membuang remot TV itu ke meja yang ada di depannya.

Suga menutup matanya, bermaksud untuk tidur. Tapi tidurnya terganggu karena suara gaduh yang berasal dari dapur. Suga terbangun dari sofa dan beranjak pergi ke dapur untuk melihat siapa yang membuat gaduh itu.

"Aishh Park Jimin!", kesal Suga.

Jimin sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Suga yang tiba-tiba.

"Oh hyung!", katanya.

"Kau sedang apa?", tanya Suga sambil berjalan mendekati Jimin.

Jimin mendongak ke atas. "Itu!", teriaknya sambil menunjuk panci yang ada di lemari dapur paling atas. "Aku ingin mengambil itu hyung, tapi aku tak bisa menggapainya", kata Jimin dengan nada sedih yang terdengar imut.

Suga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Biar kuambilkan", kata Suga. Suga menjinjing sedikit lengan bajunya dan mulai mencoba mengambil panci yang Jimin maksud.

Suga menjijitkan kakinya. berusaha mengambil panci itu, tapi sayang tinggi tubuhnya masih kurang untuk bisa mengambilnya. Suga menyerah setelah merasa cukup lelah terus-terusan jinjit. Sesekali dia mengumpat dalam hati tentang tingginya yang dibilang masih 'pendek'. Ya, dia dan Jimin hanya berbeda 1 cm, itu sebabnya Suga juga tidak bisa mengambil panci itu.

Tak lama, Jungkook masuk ke dapur hendak mengambil susu kotak di kulkas. Jimin langsung mencegat Jungkook yang bermaksud untuk pergi keluar.

"Kookie! Tolong ambilkan panci di atas, dong~", pinta Jimin ditambah dengan nada imut sambil menunjuk ke arah panci yang dimaksud.

"Oh ne hyung", Kookie segera menuruti Jimin. Dengan tanpa menjinjitkan kakinya, Jungkook dengan cepat dapat mengambil panci itu dan memberikannya kepada Jimin.

"Uwaaa gomawo, Kookie~", ucapnya lalu memeluk Jungkook dengan genitnya.

"Cheonma hyung. A-aku harus segera pergi. Aku ada janji dengan V hyung. Ppai Jimin hyung, Yoongi hyung", Jungkook melepas pelukan Jimin dan segera pergi meninggalkan Jimin dan Suga.

Jimin hanya menatap ke arah Jungkook hingga Jungkook hilang dari penglihatannya. Jimin mempoutkan bibir manisnya.

Suga memperhatikan Jimin yang kelihatannya sedih bercampur kesal. "Neo gwenchana?", tanya Suga. Jimin hanya menoleh tanpa memberi jawaban.

"Jimin—"

"Kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu?", Jimin malah balik bertanya ke Suga.

"Ehm, itu.. Kau kelihatannya sedih karena Jungkook seperti menghindarimu lagi", kata Suga.

"Nan gwenchana. Hyung tak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Harusnya hyung mengkhawatirkan tinggimu itu. Apa hyung mau aku saingi? Hahaha", Jimin tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya.

Suga mendesis kesal. Dasar Jimin, tak ada habisnya dia mengejek Suga. Memang jika ada Jimin sebenarnya Suga akan menderita. Mulai dari diejek sampai dikerjai habis-habisan oleh Park Jimin.

Suga hendak pergi meninggalkan Jimin, tapi ketika dia melihat Jimin yang terlihat sedih, Suga memutuskan untuk tetap menemaninya.

Jimin terus melanjutkan kegiatannya. Dia sedang membuat ramen. "Hyung mau?", tawar Jimin. "Ne, bolehlah". Jimin memasukkan 2 mie ramen ke dalam air yang sudah didihkan. Setelah beberapa menit, Jimin mematikan kompor dan memasukkan bumbu ramen ke dalam panci yang berisi mie ramen tadi.

"A-ah kelihatannya aku kebanyakan memasukkan air", gumam Jimin.

Suga terkekeh mendengarnya. Jimin memang suka ceroboh. "Mian hyung, airnya kebanyakan", sesal Jimin. "Gwenchana". "Kalau kau yang membuatnya tetap terasa enak bagiku" batin Suga.

Jimin menaruh panci berisi ramen itu di meja makan lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Suga. Jimin dengan cepat mengambil sedikit mie, meniupnya, dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Suga tersenyum melihat Jimin makan dengan lahapnya. Jimin yang terlihat imut di matanya membuat jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat. Suga yang awalnya juga merasa lapar langsung kenyang hanya dengan melihat Jimin.

"Hyung cewpat mawkan mie nyaw nawnti diwngin low", kata Jimin dengan mulut penuh membuat perkataannya jadi tidak jelas.

"Ne, Minnie", Suga mengangguk lalu mulai mengambil sedikit mie dan memakannya.

Jimin menelan makanannya. "Tumben hyung memanggilku Minnie?"

"Bukankah kau suka dengan panggilan itu?", balas Suga sebelum memakan mie yang sudah ditiupnya.

"Ne, tapi hyung paling sering memanggilku Jiminie, Jimin, Chimchim"

"Lagi ingin saja memanggilmu seperti itu", Suga membalas dengan nada sok dinginnya sambil memakan mie berikutnya

Jimin mencibir nada bicara Suga yang tak berubah sama sekali ketika berbicara dengannya. Jimin meletakkan sumpitnya dan menghela nafas berat. "Hyung, menurutmu kenapa Jungkook selalu berusaha menghindariku?", tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Suga terdiam sesaat. Suga sebenarnya malas memikirkan mengapa Jungkook menghindari Jimin. Suga dengan malas menjawab, "Mungkin karena kau membuatnya risih"

Jimin menunduk. "Apa hanya itu? Hyung kan juga merasa risih tiap kali aku menggodamu. Tapi kenapa hyung tak pernah menghindariku?", tanyanya lagi.

"Mungkin juga karena kau sering jadi menyebalkan", Suga menjawab dengan malas (lagi).

"Apa maks—"

"Maksudku menyebalkan kau itu terkadang seperti anak kecil. Manja, genit, dan begitulah", potong Suga dengan cepat.

Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya. Suga melihat pout andalan Jimin. Hal yang menjadi favorit bagi Min Suga, pout imut milik Park Jimin. Rasanya Suga ingin langsung memakan bibir tipis Jimin. Suga menelan mie nya sambil melihat Jimin yang masih saja mempoutkan bibirnya. Ah Park Jimin, tak taukah kau sudah membuat Suga jadi ingin memakanmu?

Setelah mempoutkan bibirnya, Jimin beralih menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hal itu malah makin membuat jantung Suga makin berdebar-debar.

"Ehem", Suga berdehem.

"Ada apa hyung?", tanya Jimin

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa. Ta-tadi pedas kuah ramennya terasa menyengat di tenggorokan", Suga gelagapan. Suga tak mau Jimin tau jika dia jadi gila karena Jimin memainkan bibir tipisnya.

"Hyung"

"Ne, Minnie? Wae?"

"Apa Jungkook membenciku?"

DEG!

Lagi-lagi Jimin membicarakan Jungkook. Suga menghentikan kegiatan makannya. "M-Molla", kata Suga.

"Kenapa kau terus kepikiran tentang Jungkook?". Suga mulai tak sabar lagi. Suga sungguh sangat penasaran dengan Jimin. Apa iya Jimin benar-benar menyukai Jungkook?

Jimin diam, lalu kemudian menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Aku, menyukainya. Bukan hanya sekedar sebagai adik atau teman. Tapi sungguh-sungguh menyukainya"

DEG!

Hati Suga langsung sakit mendengarnya. Rasa sakit seperti di tusuk pisau tajam tapi pisau itu tak terlihat wujudnya. Suga hanya bisa mengatakan 'oh'. Dia bingung mau berkata apa. Suga sempat menyesal kenapa harus bertanya hal itu. Suga sebenarnya tak mau tau kenyataan ini.

"Tak taukah kau aku juga menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar teman satu grup?", batin Suga.

"Hyung apa yang harus kulakukan….?". Jimin mengambil sumpitnya dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda.

"M-molla", jawab Suga.

"Aku.. A-aku ke kamar dulu". Suga memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Daripada dia tetap bersama Jimin tapi harus mendengar curhatan Jimin tentang Jungkook. Lebih baik dia di kamar sambil mendengarkan lagu hingga tertidur.

Jimin terus memanggilnya, tapi Suga pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Jimin. Suga terus berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

BLAM!

Suga membanting pintu kamarnya hingga mengejutkan teman satu kamarnya, Jin.

"Aish kkamjjakiya! Wae Yoongi-yah? Kau kelihatan kesal sekali?", tanya Jin yang tau Suga sekarang pasti sedang kesal sekali.

"Gwenchana", balasnya.

Suga membanting tubuhnya ke kasur. Jin bangun dan duduk di pinggir kasur miliknya. "Aku tau kau tak akan menjawabku. Aku mencoba untuk menghiburmu, ya sebagai _roommate_ mu. Kalau kau ada masalah cerita saja kepadaku", kata Jin.

Suga menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan. Suga mencoba untuk rileks. Setelah cukup rileks, Suga mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Hyung, bagaimana rasanya jika kau menyukai seseorang tapi orang yang kau sukai itu menyukai orang lain?"

"Maksudmu seperti cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Suga mengangguk. Jin berpikir sejenak. "Aku tak tau kau bisa jatuh cinta Yoongi. Haha", goda Jin.

"Tsk, hyung!", marah Suga dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Mian mian. _Just kidding, bro. I know your feel_. Aku juga sedang mengalaminya"

Suga mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hyung juga? Dengan siapa?", tanya Suga.

"Kau ingatkan saat kita ada _fanmeet_ di Daegu? Kita bermain semacam permainan _confession game_. Lalu aku mengatakan perasaanku kepada Taehyung. Sebenarnya, aku sungguh-sungguh menyukainya. Tapi, Taehyung menyukai Jungkook. Aku sempat kesal, lalu dia meralat dia juga menyukaiku. Tapi tetap saja rasanya kesal sekali. Soalnya dia mengatakan menyukaiku tapi seperti tak sesemangat mengatakan menyukai Jungkook", Jin menjelaskan.

Suga mendengarkan cerita Jin dengan seksama. Suga jadi merasa iba dengan Jin yang senasib dengannya. Lagi-lagi, karena Jungkook. 95 liner memang aneh, aneh karena kenapa bisa mereka sama-sama menyukai Jeon Jungkook.

"Kalau kau? Siapa cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu itu? Apakah Jimin?", tanya Jin langsung kena ke apa yang Min Yoongi pikirkan.

"Ne", balas Suga dengan singkatnya.

Jin terkekeh. "Sudah kuduga. Saat di van itu aku tau kau mengatakan menyukai Jimin bukan sekedar teman satu grup. Tapi lebih dari itu", kata Jin.

"Aku menyukai Jimin dari dulu. Sejak pertama kami bertemu. Sejak dia mulai suka menggangguku. Tanpa dia mungkin aku tak akan bisa menciptakan bebarapa lirik rap yang bagus. Aku selalu peduli dengannya. Aku selalu mau menjadi korban keisengannya. Tapi.. Tapi dia malah menyukai Jungkook", Suga mulai curhat dan mengatakan banyak hal ke Jin.

"Shh… sabarlah Min Yoongi. Aku tau Jimin sangat berharga bagimu. Kau selalu _care_ dengannya. Kau selalu mau menjadi bahan untuk bisa membuatnya tertawa. Tapi, bagaimana lagi. Dia menyukai orang lain. Kau yang bukan apa-apanya, hanya sekedar temannya, tidak punya hak melarangnya untuk menyukai orang lain"

Jin benar. Suga setuju dengan apa yang Jin katakan. Suga menghela nafas berat. Suga makin kesal. Tanpa sadar dia mulai bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Suga menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di kasur.

"Tapi Yoongi. Jika kau tetap bersabar, aku yakin Jimin pasti lama-lama akan menyukaimu", kata Jin.

Suga menghentikan aksinya. Kata-kata Jin mulai terus melayang di pikirannya. Bukan kata-kata yang pertama, tapi kata-kata yang paling akhir itu "Aku harus tetap bersabar? Baiklah akan kucoba" gumam Suga. "Tapi, apa iya Jimin akan berbalik menyukaiku?", batinnya kemudian.

"Y-Yoongi hyung! Apa kau di dalam? Aku mendengar ada suara dari kamarmu, apa itu kau, hyung?"

Suga dan Jin terkejut mendengar panggilan Jimin di depan kamar. "A-apa Jimin dengar pembicaraan kita tadi?", bisik Jin. Suga menggeleng. Suga tak tau apa Jimin mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Jin atau tidak. Kelihatannya, Jimin sudah ada di depan kamar mereka daritadi, tapi mereka tak menyadarinya.

Apa iya Jimin mendengar pembicaraan mereka?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thx for reading! Mian kalo part 2 nya bikin bosen. Author usahain panjang biar ga Cuma sampe 900 atau 800 kata. Bagi yang review minta Jiminnya seme, mian bgt ya di fanfic ini Jiminnya uke. Author janji bakal buat fanfic yang jadiin Jimin seme. Udh author buat tapi masih proses, bingung mau oneshot atau part-part an, hehehe.**

 **Mind to review?**


	3. Part 2: Conflict

**Confession Game**

 **by:hanzabilah**

 **Disclaimer: terinspirasi dari gif nya YoonMin. Yoongi pernah bilang kalau dia suka Jimin tapi belum tentu Jimin juga suka dia. Dan pas Rookie King itu, lupa apa namanya yang buat pengakuan kesel di tempat tinggi sambil teriak2(?)**

 **WARNING: BL, TYPO EVERYWHERE, CERITA GAJELAS, Yoongi Seme Jimin Uke, maaf jika bosen dengan alur cerita yang kemungkinan sama kaya' fanfic lain**

.

.

.

 **Part 2: Conflict**

Suga dan Jin gelagapan mendengar Jimin yang terus memanggil Suga. Jin sebenarnya bisa santai saja, tapi Jin kasihan dengan Suga jika sampai Jimin mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jin takut Jimin akan menjauhi Suga karena tau Suga mempunyai rasa yang lebih kepadanya.

"A-aku harus bilang apa hyung jika dia dengar apa yang kita bicarakan tadi?", bisik Suga.

"Bilang saja tadi kita sedang membaca JiKook _fanfiction_ , lalu kita mendiskusikan isi ceritanya(?)", bisik Jin.

"Apa? Ide apa itu?", Suga meragukan usul Jin yang terdengar sangat aneh.

"Sudahlah, sekarang keluarlah dulu. Kalau dia tanya tentang pembicaraan kau menyukai Jimin tapi Jimin menyukai Jungkook, jawab saja seperti itu. Kalau bertanya yang lain, kau pasti bisa menjawabnya sendiri!", bisik Jin sambil mendorong Suga menuju pintu kamar.

Suga menelan ludahnya. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan Jin. Suga melihat Jimin yang berdiri dengan tangan kanannya yang sepertinya hendak mengetuk pintu lagi tapi tak jadi karena Suga sudah membuka pintunya.

"A-ada apa Jiminie?", tanya Suga dengan terbata-bata.

"Hyung….", panggil Jimin.

Suga menaikkan alisnya, pertanda menjawab panggilan Jimin.

"Apa… apa kau marah kepadaku?", lanjut Jimin.

Suga hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Dia bingung sekaligus lega Jimin tak menanyakan pembicaraannya dengan Jin.

"Hah?"

"Tadi…Tadi…. Kau langsung pergi dari dapur seperti orang sedang emosi. Jadi, aku penasaran apa kau marah atau tidak. Jika iya, apa kau marah kepadaku karena tadi mengejekmu?", jelas Jimin.

Suga diam beberapa detik. "Ani aku tidak marah", kata Suga.

Jimin menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah, aku kira hyung marah dan curhat ke Jin hyung lalu hyung mulai menjauhiku", ucap Jimin.

"Untuk apa aku menjauhimu?", tanya Suga.

"Ya siapa tau hyung lama-lama sebal dengan sifatku ini. Aku tak mau hyung jadi seperti Jungkook yang katamu menjauhiku karena sifatku yang menyebalkan", terang Jimin.

"Memang apa hubungannya denganmu? Jika misalnya aku jadi seperti Jungkook, kau kan masih ada JHope yang masih mau dekat denganmu", kata Suga.

"Tapi, bagiku, hyung itu berbeda dari yang lain. Rasanya tanpa hyung itu sepi", Jimin menundukkan kepalanya.

Suga melebarkan kedua matanya. Suga tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Apakah Jimin perlahan mulai memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya?

"Kan aku sudah bilang aku juga menyukaimu. Hyung itu sahabat baikku. Hyung selalu memperhatikanku, hyung selalu mengerti diriku, hyung selalu sabar dengan siksaan dan _bully_ -an dariku", sambung Jimin seketika membuat wajah Suga berubah muram.

"Aku kira dia sudah mulai menyukaiku", batin Suga.

"Hyung neo gwenchana?", tanya Suga, "Gwenchana. _By the way_ apakah kau sudah menyelesaikan acara makan ramenmu itu? Tadi kan masih ada banyak", Suga mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain.

Jimin menepuk dahinya. "Aigoo ne aku lupa! Aku belum menghabiskannya! Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke dapur lagi ye hyung", kata Jimin lalu segera berlari kembali ke dapur.

Suga mendengus kesal dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jin menatap Suga dengan wajah iba. Benar-benar kasihan Suga.

Orang mana yang tidak sakit hati ketika orang yang disukai hanya menganggap sebagai sahabat? Pasti sakit, sakit sekali. Sekali lagi pisau tajam tak terlihat menusuk dada Min Suga.

"Suga..."

"Aku tau Jungkook sangat berharga baginya. Karena Jungkook mirip seperti adik kesayangannya. Sementara aku, hanyalah seperti seorang hyung yang satu grup dengannya", ucap Suga dengan lirih.

Suga duduk di kasurnya. Kemudian membuka laci meja yang ada di sebelahnya, mengambil sebuah buku catatan kecil dan sebuah bolpoin. Suga mulai menggerakkan bolpoinnya. Jin memperhatikan Suga dengan intens. Jin tau pasti Suga sedang menulis lirik, tapi Jin penasaran lirik apa yang saat ini ditulisnya. Apa tentang Jimin? Atau tentang kecemburuannya pada Jungkook?

"Hyung lama-lama aku takut jika kau perhatikan seperti itu", kata Suga.

Jin tersenyum. "Mian mian. Soalnya kau kelihatan _down_ sekali sekarang. Sabar yah. Kau harus bisa menjaga emosimu saat ini. Soalnya, disaat seperti ini kau biasanya tak bisa mengkontrol emosimu", kata Jin mencoba menghibur Suga.

Suga menghela nafas berat. Dia lalu meletakkan buku catatannya ke meja kecil di sampingnya. "Aku mau tidur", kata Suga. Suga lalu menarik selimut kasurnya dan mencari posisi nyaman. Setelah menemukannya, Suga langsung tertidur.

"Dasar penidur 3 detik. Cepat sekali dia terbang ke alam mimpi", heran Jin.

Cahaya merah mulai terbentang di ufuk barat, pertanda hari akan segera berakhir. Semua member BTS berkumpul di ruang makan menunggu Jin menyelesaikan masakannya. Mereka sudah bersiap untuk makan malam.

V dan JHope asik bersenda gurau satu sama lain, Jungkook membaca buku novelnya, Rapmon sibuk mengutak-atik _smartphone_ nya, Jimin memperhatikan Jungkook yang duduk di seberangnya, dan Suga diam sambil menatap kosong ke arah meja.

Mata Suga masih menyipit karena dia masih belum sepenuhnya bangun. Walau dia masih mengantuk, Suga masih dapat mendengar kekehan kecil dari Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Suga menatap Jimin kemudian menatap ke arah sesuatu yang sedang dia perhatikan. Suga langsung cemberut karena Jungkook duduk di depan Jimin, berhadap-hadapan lagi. Suga berdiri dari tempatnya dan menepuk pelan pundak Jimin.

"Jiminie, aku ingin duduk di sini", kata Suga seraya menunjuk tempat duduk Jimin.

"Eh, wae?"

"Aku ingin duduk dekat Jin hyung. Di sebelahmu itu kan kursi milik Jin hyung", Suga beralasan.

Jimin melirik ke kursi di sebelah kirinya. Jimin menuruti permintaan Suga walau sebenarnya Jimin tak mau. Dengan malas Jimin berpindah tempat, lalu menatap malas makhluk bernama Kim Namjoon yang sekarang ada di depannya.

Suga menatap Jungkook dengan sangat intens. Merasa diperhatikan oleh Suga, Jungkook menutup bukunya dan melihat ke arah Suga. Jungkook sedikit ngeri melihat Suga yang menatapnya seperti orang mabuk belum sadar.

"Suga hyung . Apa kau masih ngantuk? Kau terlihat menakutkan, seperti orang mabuk saja", canda Jungkook.

Suga menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Ne aku masih ngantuk. Dan saat melihatmu entah mengapa membuatku sebal sekali, _rascal_ ", kata Suga dengan bagian paling akhir dipelankan agar tak ada yang mendengarnya 'sedikit' mengumpat. Perkataannya membuat semua member memperhatikan dirinya termasuk Jin yang masih memasak di dapur.

Jungkook melebarkan matanya. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Suga katakan. 'Sebal? Sebal karena aku? Wae?', batin Jungkook.

BRAK!

"Yak Min Yoongi! Jika kau masih mengantuk lebih baik kau di kamar saja sana, jangan malah mengasari Jungkook seperti itu!", bentak Jimin.

"Aku tidak mengasarinya. Aku cuma berkata saja", balas Suga datar.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak mendengarmu mengumpat juga tadi? Kau berbicara kasar ke Jungkook! Apa salah Jungkook?! Dia tadi hanya bercanda masa kau bawa jadi masalah!", bentak Jimin.

'Ah _shit,_ dia juga mendengar kata yang paling akhir ternyata', batin Suga, "Ne, aku salah. Mian Kookie aku tadi berkata kasar kepadamu. Mian Jimin, aku memarahi dongsaeng kesayanganmu ini. Dan mian juga kepada dongsaengdeul ku yang lain, aku telah bersikap tidak baik. Aku sedang _badmood_ se daritadi. Sekali lagi, mianhae", kata Suga.

"Hyung kau aneh sekali hari ini! Apa sebenarnya kau marah karena tadi aku mengejekmu pendek?! Kalau kau marah harusnya bilang saja, tadi aku tanya kau jawab tidak marah! Ternyata?!", teriak Jimin sambil mengeluarkan aksen Busannya.

"Jiminie, Suga, sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar. Jiminie, Suga kan sudah bilang dia sedang _badmood_ hari ini dia juga sudah minta maaf kan. Suga, kau juga kenapa berkata sekasar itu kepada Jungkook, kau harus bisa mengkontrol bicaramu saat sedang _badmood",_ Jin mencoba menenangkan keadaan.

Jimin mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, seperti hendak meninju Suga yang sudah membuatnya sangat kesal. "Kau tak perlu semarah itu. Aku akan pergi. Mian hyung aku tak bisa ikut kalian makan malam", kata Suga lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Semua member BTS mendengar suara pintu dibanting dari ruang makan. Mereka dapat menyimpulkan Suga pasti pergi keluar dorm.

V, JHope, Rapmon, Jungkook hanya menatap Jimin dengan penuh kebingungan. Jin menatap miris kursi Suga -awalnya kursi Jimin- yang sekarang kosong. 'Aigoo, Min Suga. Kenapa kau tak bisa mengkontrol emosimu, eoh', batin Jin.

Suga duduk di sebuah bangku di pinggiran jalan di dekat Sungai Han. Jika sedang kesal, biasanya dia akan menenangkan diri di tempat sepi, kebetulan sekali diSungai Han sedang sepi orang. Suga memutuskan pergi ke sini sekalian untuk menatap indahnya langit merah yang perlahan berubah menjadi gelap.

Suga merasa sangat bersalah karena tak bisa mengkontrol emosinya tadi. Dia seharusnya tak mengasari Jungkook yang sebenarnya tak salah apa-apa. "Yang salah itu Jimin, yang tak peka juga dengan perasaanku", gumam Suga. "Bukan, bukan salah Jimin juga. Ini semua memang salahku yang selalu emosian saat _badmood."_ gumam Suga lagi.

Suga menggesekan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Dia sudah hampir selama 2 jam duduk sambil memikirkan hal sama sedaritadi. Lama-lama Suga merasa kedinginan karena hari mulai makin gelap.

Pikirannya saat ini sedang kacau balau. Suga terlalu cemburu dengan Jungkook yang disukai melebihi teman satu member grup oleh Jimin. Tak jarang Suga sampai menggaruk kasar kepalanya.

Frustasi, itu yang Suga rasakan. Frustasi karena membuat Jimin jadi (mungkin) membencinya sekarang. Sekelebat bayangan wajah marah Jimin yang menatap ke arah Suga saat itu. Hal itu makin membuat Suga makin frustasi dan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri.

BZZZ.. BZZZ

Bunyi _smartphone_ Suga bergetar. Suga segera mengecek siapa yang telah menghubunginya. Tertulis nama 'Seokjin hyung' di layar. Suga menekan tombol tidak menjawab dan meletakkan lagi _smartphone_ nya ke kantong jaketnya.

BZZZ... BZZZ

 _Smartphone_ Suga bergetar lagi. Sekali lagi Suga mengecek _smartphone_ nya. Ternyata, Jin kembali menelpon Suga. Suga menyerah dan menjawab telpon dari Jin.

"Yeoboseyo? Wae hyung"

" _Min Yoongi kau ada di mana sekarang? Aigoo aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Namjoon juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Hari sudah gelap, segeralah pulang dan makan makan malammu!"_ , titah Jin dari seberang sana.

"Tenang hyung aku tak pergi ke _club_ malam atau ke tempat mesum kok. Aku sedang menenangkan diri saat ini", kata Suga.

" _Cepatlah kembali kau saeggiya*! Aku memaksamu!"_ , pekik Jin dan membuat Suga menjauhkan _smartphone_ nya dari telinga.

"Aku tak mau pulang du—"

" _This little brat! Just hear what I say, ppali go home and EAT YOUR DINNER!"_ , potong Jin dengan sedikit penekanan di akhir.

"Ye haeng-nim, nae arrasno"*

" _Oh ya. Juga, tadi Jung—"_

Belum sempat Jin menyelesaikan bicaranya, Suga langsung mematikan panggilan itu. Suga tau, pasti Jin akan berbicara tentang Jungkook.

Suga sedang tak ingin mendengar namanya. Suga merasa bersalah kepada maknae BTS itu. Juga, karena Jungkook, ehm maksudnya karena dia memarahi Jungkook, Jimin jadi membencinya.

Suga menundukkan kepalanya, merenungkan kembali kesalahannya tadi.

"S-Suga hyung", panggil seseorang.

Suga terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Suga Hyung!", panggilnya lagi.

Suga berbalik.

"Kau?!"

.

.

.

*Saeggiya = berengsek (?)

*ye hyungnim, nan arraseo (dlm dialek Gyeongsang)

.

.

.

 **Annyeong readernim! Jeoneun manheun mareul gamsahaejwo imi ilggi ddaemune!**

 **Mianhada geu julgeorineun honlan gyeongu(?)**

 **Dasi hanbeon, eoksuro gomabda!**

 **Mind to review?**


	4. Part 3: Between You, He, and Me

**Confession Game**

 **by:hanzabilah**

 **WARNING: BL, TYPO EVERYWHERE, CERITA GAJELAS, Yoongi Seme Jimin Uke, maaf jika bosen dengan alur cerita yang kemungkinan sama kaya' fanfic lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Part 3: Between You, He, and Me**

"S-Suga hyung", panggil seseorang.

Suga terkejut mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Suga Hyung!", panggilnya lagi.

Suga berbalik.

"Kau?! Bambam ne?!", teriak Suga sedikit merasa _excited_

"Ye hyung, aku Bambam dari GOT7. Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya", kata namja bersurai coklat muda bernama Bambam yang ternyata -seseorang itu- memanggil Suga.

"Ye, aku ingat. Kau yang selalu bersama dengan Jackson itu. Aigoo sudah lama kita tak berbicara", kata Suga sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Bambam.

Bambam tersenyum. "Hehe, ne hyung. Ehm, ngomong-ngomong mengapa Suga hyung ada di sini?", tanya Bambam.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang menenangkan pikiran", jawab Suga sebelum mengeluarkan senyumannya.

Bambam ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Suga tersenyum. Senyum Bambam tiba-tiba menghilang ketika melihat sebuah sosok yang familiar di matanya.

"Ooo, Jungkookie!", teriak Bambam.

Suga membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap arah mata Bambam. Suga menyipitkan matanya untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas sosok yang Bambam panggil 'Jungkook'.

"Aku tidak tau kalau hyung juga bersama Jungkook", kata Bambam

"Aku tak tau jika Jungkook ke sini", kata Suga, "Kenapa kau ada di sini malam-malam begini?"

"Annyeong Bambamie. Ehm, aku mencarimu hyung. Jin hyung mengkhawatirkanmu", kata Jungkook.

Suga menghela nafasnya, sekilas Suga melihat mata Jungkook yang sedikit memerah seperti habis menangis. "Kookie wae? Apa kau tadi menangis? Ah mianhae hyung tadi tidak sengaja mengasarimu". Suga menyentuh pipi Jungkook tapi Jungkook melepas sentuhan Suga dari pipinya.

"Aniya hyung. Nan gwenchana. Hyung pulanglah Jin hyung menunggumu"

"Sepertinya, aku menganggu kalian. Hyung, aku pamit pulang dulu ne", Bambam membungkuk sedikit ke Suga tetapi Suga mencegat Bambam pergi.

"Aniya Bambamie. Kau tidak menganggu kami. Ehm, Kookie, kalau kau menangis karena hyung bilang saja", ucap Suga bergantian, dari Bambam lalu ke Jungkook

"Aniya hyung, aku tau kau tadi sedang _badmood._ Aku yang salah karena tidak bisa mengerti moodmu, hyung"

Bambam menjetikkan jarinya. "Wah, apa hyung dan Jungkook berpacaran? Kalian terlihat cocok sekali! Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak karena menganggumu, Suga hyung", kata Bambam dengan sedikit berteriak yang langsung asal menyimpulkan saja, membuat Suga dan Jungkook segera sedikit menjauh karenanya.

"Eum Bambam kau—"

BZZZ

 _Smartphone_ Bambam berbunyi. Bambam segera mengangkatnya, tak lama setelah itu Bambam menutupnya dan memasukkan lagi _smartphone_ nya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Jackson hyung menelponku. Aku harus segera pulang. Selamat malam Suga hyung, Jungkookie", pamit Bambam kemudian langsung pergi ssmbil mengamgkat telpon- dari Jackson-

Suga menggaruk kasar kepalanya. "Hah Bambam sudah salah paham", gumam Suga.

Jungkook menarik-narik ujung jaket Suga. Suga menatap Jungkook yang saat ini sedang menundukkan kepalanya. "H-hyung, kajja kita pulang. Aku, kedinginan"

Suga langsung mengenggam tangan Jungkook yang tadi digunakan Jungkook untuk menarik-narik ujung jaketnya. "Tanganmu dingin. Baiklah, ayo kita pulang", ajak Suga sambil tetap menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Hyung, lepaskan"

"Aniya, kau kedinginan karena kau datang dari dorm ke sini untuk mencariku. Jadi aku harus bertanggung jawab dan harus menjagamu tetap hangat"

Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. "Oh ne, ngomong-ngomong darimana kau tau aku ada di sini, Kookie?".

"Ehm, hyung dulu pernah bilang kan kalau pada saat menjelang malam tempat ini sepi dan menenangkan, jadi bisa dijadikan tempat me-refreshkan pikiran"

"Ah ne aku ingat. Aku pernah mengatakannya kepadamu", Suga menghentikan langkahnya, "Mian ne, aku jadi merepotkanmu", katanya.

"Hyung tidak pernah merepotkanku. Lagipula, aku yang bersedia untuk mencarimu karena aku tau hyung pasti kemana. Jadi hyung, jebal, berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kalau hyung ada masalah, tak masalah hyung ceritakan kepadaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantumu, hehe", Jungkook mencoba menengkan Suga yang berulang kali meminta maaf kepadanya.

Suga terdiam melihat senyum manis milik _golden_ maknae itu. Pantas saja Jimin menyukainya, Jungkook memang manis, sangat manis dan imut ketika tersenyum. Melihat senyum Jungkook, siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Sesampainya di dorm..

"Kami pulang", ucap Suga dan Jungkook bersamaan.

"Aigoo akhirnya kalian pulang! Lama sekali kalian, hyung sudah menunggu kalian! Jungkookie, cepatlah tidur dan istirahatlah. Suga, makanlah makan malammu dulu baru setelah itu istirahatlah", ujar Jin kepada Suga.

"Aniya hyung. Aku tidak lapar", Suga mencoba menghindari Jin tapi Jin tiba-tiba menjewer telinganya sehingga berhasil membuat Suga mengganti keputusannya. Suga akhirnya memakan makan malamnya dengan terpaksa.

"Umm itu baru anak tertuaku yang pintar!", puji Jin dengan nada ala eomma-eomma yang sedang membanggakan anaknya.

"Hyung, aku tidak melihat Jimin. Dimana dia?", tanya Suga di sela-sela kegiatan makannya.

"Dia ada di kamarnya. Tadi dia pergi keluar, pulang-pulang dia hanya membanting pintu kamarnya", terang Jin.

"Wae?", tanya Suga setelah ia selesai menelan makanannya.

"Molla. Mungkin dia marah karena tau Jungkook mencarimu", jawab Jin.

Suga terus tetap mengunyah makanannya sembari mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Jin duduk di kursi di depan Suga. Jin memajukan sedikit wajahnya dan menatap Suga.

"Kau tau, tadi Jungkook menangis", kata Jin.

Suga sedikit tersentak dan hampir saja tersedak makanan yang masih di dalam mulutnya. "Mwo?"

"Tadi saat aku sibuk mencoba menelponmu di kamar, Jungkook datang lalu menangis. Katanya ini salahnya tadi mengejekmu di saat kau sedang _badmood_. Kau tidak kembali itu karena dia. Lalu dia bilang padaku tau kau ada di mana dan langsung pergi mencarimu. Tadi aku ingin memberitaumu tentang itu, eh malah kau tutup telponnya", terang Jin.

Suga mendengarkan perkataan Jin dengan saksama. "Aku mengikuti Jungkook sampai ke depan pintu, 20 menit kemudian Jimin keluar dari kamarnya seperti hendak pergi. Memakai jaket, masker, juga topi. Aku tanya mau kemana, dia jawab mencari udara segar. Sekembalinya, ya seperti itu..", imbuh Jin.

"Jimin? Biasanya jika mencari udara segar ia tak akan memakai masker dan topi segala", batin Suga heran.

Di sisi lain...

Jimin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di kasur. "Sebal sebal sebal! Park Jimin sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu!", teriak Jimin.

Setelah menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, sekarang Jimin berguling kesana-kemari di kasur _King Size_ itu. Entah apa yang sedang Jimin pikirkan, tapi hal itu semua berhasil membuat Jimin jadi terlihat 'sedikit' gila.

"Kenapa aku cemburu pada orang yang kusukai! Harusnya aku cemburu pada Yoongi hyung! Harusnya aku tak mencari Yoongi hyung tadi! Aishhh jinjja!", gerutu Jimin.

Flashback

"Aigoo Min Yoongi neo eodiga?", gumam Jin.

"Coba kau hubungi dia terus. Aku, V, dan JHope saja yang akan membereskan meja dan mencuci piring", kata Rapmon mencoba menenangkan member tertua di BTS itu.

"Baiklah, aku ke kamar dulu", pamit Jin lalu meninggalkan ruang makan, bersamaan dengan datangnya Jimin ke ruang makan.

"Hyung, apa aku bisa membantumu juga?", tanya Jimin kepada Rapmon.

"Hah, kau sudah cukup membantuku Jimin. Tak apa kami bisa melakukannya bertiga", ujar Rapmon.

"Jadi hyung menyalahkan aku atas kepergian Yoongi hyung? Ah okelah!", ambek Jimin.

"Aku tidak menuduhmu begitu, Park Jimin. Kau sendiri saja yang beranggapan seperti itu", kata Rapmon membela dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan begitu Jimin-ah, kau memang salah memarahi Suga hyung sampai begitu. Bukannya kita tau jika Suga hyung sedang _badmood_ lalu kita ajak bercanda akan jadi seperti itu?", kata JHope, Jimin semakin ngambek.

"Ya ya terserah!", balas Jimin dengan ketus lalu meninggalkan dapur.

Di kamar...

"Kenapa jadi aku yang salah? Suga hyung yang ingin pergi sendiri kan kenapa jadi aku juga yang disalahkan?!", gerutu Jimin.

Jimin menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar. Kemudian dia mengambil bantal lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Tak sengaja dia juga menjatuhkan smartphone nya. "Aigoo _my phone_!", teriak Jimin.

Jimin segera mengambil _smartphone_ nya di lantai dan mencoba menghidupkannya. Wajah tegang Jimin berubah menjadi tenang ketika melihat _smartphone_ nya yang masih bisa menyala. Kemudian rasa tenang itu berubah menjadi rasa sedih ketika dia melihat _wallpaper smartphone_ nya yang adalah gambar dirinya dan Suga.

Di gambar itu, Suga terlihat memeluk Jimin dengan senang sementara Jimin berwajah malu-malu karena Suga memeluknya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. "Aku terlalu keras memahari Yoongi hyung.. JHope hyung benar, seharusnya aku tak memarahi Yoongi hyung karena memang saat Suga hyung dilanda badmood pasti akan jadi seperti itu", gumam Jimin.

1 menit, 10 menit, 20 menit.. Jimin langsung bangun dari kasur empuknya kemudian memakai jaket, topi, dan masker Lalu pergi keluar kamar dengan terburu-buru. Jin yang ada di ruang tengah heran dengan Jimin yang terburu-buru seperti itu.

"Kau mau kemana Jiminie?", tanya Jin.

"Aku mau pergi keluar. Mau cari udara segar", kata Jimin lalu menghilang setelah pintu masuk dorm ditutup.

Jin memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan Jimin yang tiba-tiba jadi aneh begitu.

.

Jimin berlari menuju halte bus terdekat. Jimin mendesis ketika bus yang dia ingin naiki sudah pergi meninggalkan halte. Jimin memutuskan untuk mencegat taksi yang kebetulan lewat. "Pak tolong antar saya ke Sungai Han", titah Jimin. Taksi segera menancapkan gas menuju tujuan Jimin.

"Aku harap dia memang ada di sana. Aku harus minta maaf kepada Suga hyung", gumam Jimin.

15 menit kemudian..

Setelah Jimin selesai membayar taksi, Jimin bergegas masuk ke taman yang ada di dekat Sungai Han itu. Terlihat sepi pengunjung karena memang sudah malam jadi tak banyak yang ke sini.

"Suga hyung neo eodiga?!", gumam Jimin sambil tetap berlari mencari Suga.

Kemudian, Jimin menghentikan larinya ketika melihat Suga bersama Bambam dan Jungkook.

"Kookie? Mengapa dia ada di sini?", batin Jimin

Jimin dapat mendengar sedikit pembicaraan mereka karena Jimin memang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Jimin terus memperhatikan Suga, Bambam, dan Jungkook. Lalu, seketika ia terkejut melihat Suga menyentuh pipi Jungkook.

DEG!

Entah kenapa hatinya terasa nyeri ketika melihat Suga yang begitu perhatian dengan Jungkook. Jimin memalingkan wajahnya agar tak melihat Suga dan Jungkook.

"Wah, apa hyung dan Jungkook berpacaran? Kalian terlihat cocok sekali! Aduh, aku jadi tidak enak karena menganggumu, Suga hyung", kata Bambam yang dapat didengar oleh Jimin.

DEG!

Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dada Jimin terasa nyeri, bahkan lebih nyeri dari yang pertama.

Jimin berlari meninggalkan Suga, Bambam, dan Jungkook. Jimin langsung naik ke atas bus begitu ada bus sedang berhenti di halte. Tak sadar ada setetes air mata mengalir jatuh di pipi namja kelahiran tahun 95 itu. Jimin segera menghapus air matanya ketika tau.

"Tidak mungkin.. Aku.. Cemburu.. Pada Jungkook", gumamnya.

Jimin menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, berusaha menahan agar tidak menangis akibat nyeri yang hebat di dadanya, lebih tepatnya di hatinya.

"Jiminie! Ayo—", teriak V di ruang tengah tetapi diabaikan oleh Jimin yang langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya -kamar Jimin, V, JHope-

Jiminie wae?", tanya Jin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Molla hyung, datang-datang Jimin sudah kelihatan ngamuk", jawab JHope sembari tetap memainkan game nya.

Flashback end

Jimin menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi tetap saja dia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Jimin mendengus kesal, kemudian memutuskan pergi ke dapur untuk meminum susu pisang simpanannya.

"Jiminie", panggil seorang namja yang Jimin tau pasti Suga yang memanggilnya

"Ye", jawab Jimin singkat.

"Hyung memanggilmu harusnya kau menghadap ke sini", ucap Suga.

"Sirheo", jawab Jimin dengan singkat lagi

Suga menggeram kesal. Suga menarik tangan Jimin dan membalikkan tubuh Jimin menghadap ke arahnya.

"Hyung lepaskan!", pinta Jimin tetapi diacuhkan oleh Suga.

"Hyung!", kali ini Jimin berteriak dengan kerasnya.

"Jawab aku dulu baru aku lepaskan", kata Suga.

"Jawab apa?"

"Kau tadi pergi kemana?"

"Apa maksudmu hyung?"

"Jangan berlagak tidak tau. Aku dengar dari Jin hyung kau tadi pergi keluar kan? Aku mohon, jangan salah paham dulu. Tadi kau marah kan karena tau Jungkook pergi mencariku?"

Jimin terdiam, tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Suga. Jimin tak bisa menjawabnya karena tak mau mengingat kejadian Suga dengan Jungkook tadi.

"Park Jimin! Jawab aku!", tuntut Suga.

"Bukan urusanmu aku tadi pergi kemana, dan apa yang tadi kulakukan", jawab Jimin ketus.

"Ne itu urusanku. Aku tak mau ada kesalah pahaman seperti tadi, aku tak ingin kau terus marah lalu mulai membenciku", ucap Suga.

Jimin terdiam. Jimin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Jimin mulai meneteskan air matanya kembali. Suga yang melihat langsung panik dibuatnya. "Ji-Jiminie?", panggil Suga.

"Suga hyung? Jimin hyung? Apa yang kalian lakukan?", tanya Jungkook yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dapur.

"Jung-jungkook?"

TBC

 **Mind to review? Thx before!**

 **And thx for all my readers that give some idea for this fanfic!**

 **Sorry if the result is a little bit disappointing^^"**

 **Author is on a bad condition, so author can't think straight when make this part ^^"**


	5. Part 4: I Don't Like Him!

**Confession Game**

 **by:hanzabilah**

 **WARNING: BL, TYPO EVERYWHERE, CERITA GAJELAS, Yoongi Seme Jimin Uke, maaf jika bosen dengan alur cerita yang kemungkinan sama kaya' fanfic lain**

.

.

.

 **Part 4: I Don't Like Him!**

"Jung-Jungkook?" kaget Jimin.

"Hooooo Suga hyung membuat Jimin hyung menangis! Akan kulaporkan pada Jin eomma!" ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang mengibaratkan bahwa dirinya akan benar-benar mengadukan Suga yang telah membuat Jimin menangis.

"Ya-Yak! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" seru Suga

Jungkook tersenyum licik sembari menatap Suga. "Oooh iyakah?"

Suga mengangguk. Pandangannya beralih ke Jimin yang masih ada di sebelahnya. "Jiminie, kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku berbicara sesuatu yang salah?" Suga terus melontarkan pertanyaan.

Jimin hanya diam menanggapi namja kelahiran tahun '93 itu. Jimin tak tau harus bilang apa. Pikiran Jimin kacau ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Jungkook dan Suga... Berdua... Suga terlihat sangat _care_ dengan Jungkook...

"Ohhh Park Jimin! Kau kan menyukai Jungkook tapi kenapa kau malah cemburu dengannya!", rutuk Jimin dalam hati.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil mendengarkan perdebatan kecil antara Suga dan Jungkook. Suga berkata tak mengapa-apakan Jimin tapi Jungkook kukuh jika akan melaporkan Suga pada eomma tersayang anak BTS, Jin eomma.

"A-aku tak apa-apa Kookie. Suga hyung tidak mengapa-apakanku kok", kata Jimin yang akhirnya buka suara juga.

Suga menyunggingkan smirk ke Jungkook dan Jungkook akhirnya mengaku kalah dari Suga cuma memasang wajah cemberut yang terkesan imut.

"Apa kubilang, kau itu jangan salah paham dulu," ucap Suga lalu menusuk-nusuk pipi Jungkook dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aishh hyung hentikan!" Jungkook menepis tangan Suga

"A-aku ke kamar dulu."

Jimin segera pergi meninggalkan Suga dan Jungkook yang terlihat seperti sedang asik ber 'lovey-dovey'. Jimin tak mau menganggu mereka, jujur saja, Jimin juga tak mau melihat mereka berdua.

Jimin membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Jimin sedikit terkejut ketika melihat ada Jin yang sedang duduk di kasurnya.

"Oh, Jiminie!" seru Jin.

"H-hyung sedang apa di sini?" tanya Jimin sembari mengerutkan keningnya.

"Si Taehyung dan Hoseok menyuruhku ke kamar kalian. Mereka ingin merasakan tidur di kamarku dan Suga yang katanya lebih menenangkan daripada di sini." jelas Jin.

"Kalau Jin hyung di sini, apa nanti Suga hyung juga di sini?! Aigoo dasar, mereka meninggalkanku!"

"Otomatis begitu. Di kamarku dan Suga hanya ada dua kasur. Sementara di sini satu kasur tapi bisa untuk bertiga."

Jimin mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika hanya Jin tidur di kamarnya -yang juga kamar JHope dan V-. Tapi, HANYA Jin, tanpa Min Yoongi.

Jimin berencana ingin tidur dengan Rapmon, tapi ia ingat Rapmon itu selalu berisik jika tidur. Jimin tak akan bisa tenang jika tidur bersamanya. Hanya Jungkook yang bisa menghadapi leader monster itu.

Jimin berjalan pelan menuju kasurnya. Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan menampakkan sosok namja bersurai hijau muda bercampur sedikit pirang. Jimin menoleh sekilas ke arah namja itu lalu bergegas lari dan tidur di sebelah Jin.

"Jin hyung tidurlah disampingku, jebal!" mohon Jimin dengan nada berbisik kepada Jin.

Jin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Suga yang masih berdiri sambil mengutak-atik _smartphone_ nya. Jin mengangguk pelan lalu mengacak-acak surai jingga Jimin.

"Baiklah, tidurlah di sebelah eomma." kata Jin.

Jimin tersenyum. Jimin menyamankan kepalanya di bantal. Jimin benar-benar seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermanja-manjaan dengan ibunya. Jin tersenyum melihat Jimin yang mulai sangat nyaman tidur di sampingnya.

* * *

Suga perlahan menuju kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatasnya. Suga menghadap ke arah dimana Jimin dan Jin berada. Suga tersenyum. Senang melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat manis saat tertidur.

10 menit kemudian. Suga tetap menatap Jimin yang kelihatannya sudah tertidur pulas di samping Jin. Jin hanya diam sambil membaca novel di salah satu aplikasi _smartphonenya_.

Suga menjawil pundak Jin. "Hyung, apa kau tidak mau pindah ke sebelah sini? Biar aku tidur di sampingnya." bisik Suga.

"Mwo? Kau tidak lihat Jimin sudah tertidur? Nanti dia bangun, eotte?!" bisik Jin.

"Jebal hyung. Kemarilah perlahan-lahan. Aku yakin dia tidak akan terbangun dari tidurnya." bisik Suga, tetap teguh dengan tawarannya.

Jin menyerah dan menuruti tawaran Suga. Jin dan Suga dengan sangat perlahan turun dari kasur lalu berpindah posisi. Kali ini Suga lah yang tidur di samping Jimin.

Suga membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Jimin. Perlahan ia memeluk tubuh Jimin yang tidak tertutupi oleh selimut. Suga mengelus lembut puncak kepala Jimin. Jimin sedikit mengerang, namun ia tidak terbangun karena perlakuan Suga. Malahan Jimin makin menyamankan posisinya sambil tetap tertidur.

Jin terkikik pelan melihat Suga dan Jimin. "Aigoo anak-anakku terlihat manis sekali. Haha."ucapnya dalam hati.

Suga mulai memejamkan matanya sambil tetap memeluk Jimin. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk Suga ikut terbang ke alam mimpi. Dan, akhirnya Suga dan Jimin tertidur dengan posisi yang sungguh sangat manis untuk dilihat.

* * *

Jimin terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia melirik ke arah jam digital yang berada di nakas samping kasurnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Jimin melihat ke samping sebaliknya yang sudah tak ada orang di sana.

Jimin terbangun lalu meregangkan tubuhnya. Jimin terdiam sesaat. "Aku tidak pernah tidur senyenyak ini sebelumnya." gumamnya, "Apa yang membuat tidurku terasa begitu nyaman? Apa karena Jin hyung, ne?"

Jimin turun dari kasurnya dan keluar menuju dapur dorm. Jimin mendapati Jin yang sedang memasak sarapan pagi ditemani oleh sang appa anak BTS, Rapmon. Jimin mengernyitkan keningnya karena tak mendapati satu pun member BTS di ruang makan. Padahal biasanya jam segini pasti semua member sudah semangat menunggu sarapan siap.

"Mereka semua pergi olahraga pagi, kecuali Yoongi hyung dan Jungkook." ucap Rapmon kepada Jimin. Oh ternyata Rapmon sudah tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung kemana?" tanya Jimin.

"Yoongi pergi ke rumah sakit." kata Jin sambil tetap melakukan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Ye?! Ke-ke rumah sakit?! Yoongi hyung sakit?!" panik Jimin

"Aniya, bukan Yoongi hyung yang sakit Jiminie, tapi salah satu teman yang ia kenal yang sedang sakit. Yoongi hyung pergi menjenguknya." kata Rapmon membuat Jimin jadi tenang dari kepanikannya.

" _By the way_ , kenapa kau begitu panik mendengar Yoongi hyung ke rumah sakit?"

Jimin melebarkan matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya setelah mendengarkan apa kata Rapmon kepadanya. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Eum.. Ehh k-kan Yoongi hyung member BTS, sebagai teman se-member bukannya terkejut karena dengar Yoongi hyung ke rumah sakit itu wajar? Namanya juga khawatir. Bagaimana jika Yoongi hyung benar-benar sakit?" Jimin beralasan.

Rapmon hanya membulatkan bibirnya mendengar alasan Jimin. Sementara Jin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Jin hanya merasa heran dengan alasan Jimin. Memang itu alasan yang masuk akal, tapi entah mengapa bagi Jin ada alasan lain juga.

"Hyung nan begopah.. Cepat selesaikan masakannya ne ~ " Jimin mulai bertingkah cute untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Sebentar ne, ini mau selesai." ucap Jin

"Oh ya Jiminie..."

Jimin menoleh ke arah Rapmon yang sedang meletakkan piring-piring ke atas meja. Jimin menatap terus Rapmon yang sempat terdiam beberapa detik, tapi kemudian Rapmon mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Tumben kau tidak menanyakan soal Jungkook?" kata Rapmon.

Jimin melebarkan matanya lagi. "Tadi kan aku bilang member lainnya pergi olahraga pagi kecuali Yoongi hyung dan Jungkook. Tapi tumben kau malah bertanya tentang Yoongi hyung?"

Jimin menyunggingkan senyum dari bibirnya sambil memikirkan sebuah alasan yang dapat membuat Rapmon tak berpikiran aneh-aneh kepadanya.

"Eum, aku hanya penasaran saja tentang Yoongi hyung. Biasanya Jungkook kalau pagi-pagi tidak ada, pasti dia sedang pergi ke minimarket. Yoongi hyung kan jarang sekali pagi-pagi sudah tidak ada di dorm." jawab Jimin dengan harapan jawaban itu dapat membuat sang leader berhenti merasa heran kepadanya.

"Tapi walau kau sudah tau Kookie pergi ke minimarket, tapi kenapa dulu kau masih sering menanyakannya? Tumben kau bersikap biasa saja." kali ini Jin yang membuat Jimin terpojok.

" _And for your information_ , sekarang Kookie sedang tidak ke minimarket tapi pergi ke toko buku untuk membeli majalah pesanan Namjoon appa." tambah Jin lalu duduk di kursi makan setelah menyelesaikan menyiapkan banyak makanan di meja makan.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya memikirkan sebuah alasan lagi untuk membuat Jin berhenti melemparkan semua pernyataan yang membuatnya 'merasa' seperti dipojokkan.

"Jin hyung ada benarnya juga. Oooh Park Jimin, apakah kau mulai menyukai Yoongi hyung? Soalnya akhir-akhir ini kau terus memperhatikan Yoon—"

"Aku tidak menyukainya! Kan sudah kubilang aku menyukai Jungkook!" ucap Jimin menyela perkataan Rapmon dengan nada membentak.

Jimin segera membungkam bibirnya yang baru saja tak sengaja membentak Rapmon dan hyung tertuanya, yang jika diibaratkan rasanya seperti membentak eomma dan appa sendiri. Jimin segera meminta maaf kemudian duduk manis di kursi makan dan mulai memakan sarapan yang sudah Jin siapkan.

Rapmon dan Jin hanya diam sambil bertatapan satu sama lain. Rapmon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berdiri dari kursi hendak mengambil air minum dari lemari es. Sementara Jin hanya menatap Jimin dengan tatapan penuh curiga dan heran.

Apa Jimin benar-benar menyukai Jungkook, atau hanya perkataannya saja? Apa Jimin perlahan mulai menyukai Suga yang selama ini selalu lebih perhatian kepadanya?

Dua pertanyaan itu terus terbayang memutari pikiran Jin. Sebagai pemilik peran seorang eomma di grup, Jin tau dia tak berhak ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi anaknya. Bahkan seorang eomma yang sebenarnya tak pernah berani ikut campur kecuali anaknya sendiri sudah mulai kebingungan mencari jalan keluar.

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang agak jauh dari ruang makan, terlihat seseorang dengan jaket hitam dan topi hitam sedang menyunggingkan smirk sambil menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ternyata dia sudah lama mendengar pembicaraan Jimin, Jin, dan Rapmon. Keluar kekehan pelan dari mulutnya dan kemudian mulai bergumam pelan.

"Kelihatannya, hal ini jadi semakin menarik. Lambat laun, Jimin akan mulai bisa jujur dengan perasaannya. Aku tak sabar, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." gumamnya.

TBC

* * *

 **Note: Annyeong readers! Author mengucapkan permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sempat hiatus hampir 2 atau 3 minggu. Jadi author baru bisa nge post part ini. Author lagi sibuk banget sama tugas yang numpuk, dan tugasnya itu bukan cuma tugas tertulis tapi juga tugas presentasi yang satu hari bisa ada 3 kali presentasi dari pelajaran yang berbeda(?)**

 **Author harap readernim semua tidak menghukum author yang polosh ini #apaanjugak**

 **Semoga part ini dapat menghibur readernim semua.**

 **Mohon maaf jika ceritanya semakin absurd gitu(?)**

 **Gomapta~**


End file.
